legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Nanaya
"My soul burns with the heat of a thousand suns! Behold the power of YOUTH!" - Makoto Makoto Nanaya is a heroine and character of the BlazBlue universe. She is a squirrel-type beastkin and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing and adventurous. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it as well as hating racism. Because of her beastkin heritage, Makoto has inhuman reflexes, as well as incredible strength, being able to make an impact crater in Carl's storyline, and her Astral Heat involves her punching an opponent skyward, leaving an imprint of her fist in the moon before it splits apart. The increased strength, however, may be the result of her tonfas, which allow her to charge the strength of her blows. She is one of the true 10 main members of The B Team alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan and Twilight Sparkle. Best Friends: Death The Kid (Boyfriend), Heloise, Bender, Skipper, Isabella, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Slade, Anti Cosmo Worst Enemies: Hazama, Relius, Ares (D.C), Rodrigo Borgia Legends of Light and Darkness Makoto sometime met and joined forces with former villain Dingo who showed up to capture the Joker with help from Jack Frost, Will Vandom and Slade's allies. After the capture Makoto is seen as a member of the party who travels to Cyberspace with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Stan, Wendy and Harpuia. Though she was surprised to see how literal the boss meant. Makoto travels here to find something important to the case she's on, Makoto finds something bad and tries to warn Bender about it since it concerns him. Bender listens but Heloise scoffs off thinking it's Vlad Bender. When Malefor announces his plan to the team, Manhattan and Makoto point out how batshit insane the plan is in hindsight. With the others she watches Bender and Marceline interrogate the Joker and like much of us finds Bender's assaults on Joker funny as hell. She asks Marceline if she is okay with her dad helping her and hears her. Makoto then learns of the Evil Mickey Mouse working for Malefor and Logan. Makoto watches Logan escape through the submarine and wonders how they are to reach him as they have no submarine or anything. Isabella though has a plan. Makoto brings everyone's attention to the biometals as they have shown the way to the Mountain. Makoto also is picked by Model P alongside Hiccup, Astrid, Jesu Otaku, Makoto and Wreck-It-Ralph. Makoto reminds the team of their mission with Darkseid and Apolkips which Hades and Anti Cosmo admit they forget. Makoto enters the mountain with Axel and Harpuia where she fights with Shan Yu and Sa'luk which ultimately has Shan Yu killed. She becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Makoto sees Captain H and instantly knows it`s Hazama and forces him to reveal he`s Hazama. She decides to fight Hazama with the heroes and when she tries to find Bender and Skipper they're not there as they are talking about something important. She also knew about Sari turning evil which she tried to warn the others though the others ignored her warnings. Makoto fights Hazama with her friends and they manage to get him taken out for good though at the cost of their friend Axel LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Makoto rejoins the team once more to fight against the Children of BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister alongside Bender, Slade and co. She will work often with Death the Kid. Makoto was brought by Twilight and Picard by beaming up which she makes mention to when she talks to Jack, Suede, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Bender and Heloise when they see her again. She also meets back up with Slade and Anti Cosmo who show once more. Makoto arrives on the island and meets Dr.Strange then Blue as she goes with Bender, Anti Cosmo, Jack Bauer, Suede, Captain Picard and Twilight on Strange's request. Makoto is rather unsure of putting Blue and Discord in the same room and asks Jack and Manhattan take them back before they try to kill each other. During meeting Dr. Strange's team, Makoto asks Blue exactly who BlackGarurumon is. while helping getting the transporters to work. Learning about his presence, Makoto believes BlackGarurumon is after the tablets and treasure like they are. She hears Slade out on his theory that it's a volcano they are on before splitting up with the others. Makoto finds out about the rails and BlackGarurumon's involvement and she with Death The Kid rush to stop the train led by White Wolf. Twilight though stops them. Makoto uses her strength with Twilight's magic to stop the train and then joins the group in raiding the train before making off with a tablet and a captured White Wolf. When Blue wonders how the base was destroyed, Makoto tells him that Predaking was responsible. Makoto asks Saul about anything he found and learns he found a new partner for her and the group to join up with. Makoto asks Picard where Anna because she would like to talk to her, though its unclear what to be exact. Makoto, Stan and Wendy find out the source of the accelerating in that it's a time god in which moving time isn't illegal though time travel and believe it was improvising. Makoto decides to investigate Aleu's disappearance and Death the Kid joins her while Blythe and Chun-Li do so for Dr. Strange. Makoto and Death decide to continue their investigation while the girls get back to the others. She and Kid continue their investigation and get in shit with Ares who try to have them both hurt, Kid and her won't let and show no hesitation against the Amazons. Makoto and Kid find a temple after finding more Apples of Eden before getting back to the others.Her and Death found the others and explain why they took their time regarding Ares and they found more of the Apples of Eden. Makoto and her friends leave the temple to find GBF trying to take their Apple of Eden. So all 10 of them take them and get them. When Jesse shows up and gets them all out of the situation aware of both Bender and Slade, he also has the Valentine bros, Harkon and Jerry attack the 10 which they do brush off if with difficulty. Afterwards they meet with their friends and they go to the hospital where he wonders about Jesse and Gold’s sweet heart Belle can help by taking him and his friends to the Storybrooke Library Makoto helps her friends find out supernatural info. She and Kid find a bio on Horace Black which they give to Twilight and Skipper to read. Where he hailed from White Chapel and that many vampires lived here in plain sight. When Kid tells how Jesse pulled his masquerade so effectively by having the appearance of a teen, Makoto comments on Kid could pull with his devilish looks. After the crash, Makoto and the others meet with someone who can help clear their names in Cruger who connection with SPD can help out, this she gets as she was a member of NOL Intelligence Agency and a spy for Sector Seven. Makoto and her friends make it to the haunted attractions where Jack confirms where to go and Slade assigns her and other characters to find the missing parts. Excited she drags Kid with her and Kid points out Hyper she is and Suki “Goes that’s our Makoto” Death the Kid, Makoto and the rest manage to find that the pieces are near the ocean according to the functioning scanner where they head off to with Picard waiting. The team minus Picard go looking for the ships while running into Sinisters of Evil members and manage to find all the part with Heloise who shows to do with Pretorius and she helps get the info out of him before helping her friends with Myers and save Bender. She and Kid find out what happened with The Thompsons and Discord explains that they're mostly dead and they must find the physical bodies of them to bring to all alive again. She comes in on Kid working hard to make sure he saves his partners where she comes on to him, though he gives it as good as he gets and She and Kid must work with Connor and Kirhuae to get them back. The four and Stardash make their way through the graves to find possible direction though they have none though Stardash finds sparky dirt for her plan and Makoto suggest to Kid that they should attempt a reverse exorcist. Kid reaches a pirate ship full of mutagen and they all come to the conclusion that the bodies must be here which Makoto agrees and tells him that at the top ships are the bodies. Makoto and the crew see someone trying to steal the bodies which, she and the team go after. Kid and Makoto chase them down and get the bodies back but Ares shows up and they deal with him too to make sure Connor and Kirahue can find the ritual which they do and Makoto saves his life. She arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned. Kid gets his partners back to Makoto's happiness which has done some things to him in the bodily senses, he thanks Makoto for helping him and almost has a moment with her though Stardash interrupts, though they leave and hold hands.Liz and Patty noticing Makoto's relationship with their partner and feelings for him. They let them have a moment as they know that Kid and Makoto have tried to have a moment twice and were interrupted. Makoto tags with the rest of the B Team to investigate though the Children of BlackGarurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find the Azoth and the Lucfircator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. Makoto in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat after dealing with Pan someone who was behind the flooding in the Multi-Universe. Makoto checks in the hospital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together. Makoto joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr. Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them it's resurrection magic which does bring people back temporarily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediately who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr. Gold. Makoto sits down with the others discussing their plans revolving around what's going on, she joins Heloise and her friends at Lard Lad's while sitting on Kid's lap which gets Yasha suspicious about her relationship with Kid, and then they both kick alien ass while helping Heloise take on a huge lard lad. After this when Starfire finds them, Makoto introduces herself as Kid's girlfriend which Sora gets annoyed and states isn't though Kid does say it's true. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the Niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. Makoto works against Ares alongside Kid and Yasha and kills him before helping to fight BlackGarurumon and the Niburu. Blackpool In four acts of her ongoing story, She, Death and their friends join with Black Star and The Star Alliance to fight Haytham Kenway and The Templar Order. Makoto and Jesu Otaku are the only two members joining initially that aren't main characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour. Makoto goes with Bender in seeing Black Star as they must give word of a sexy lady though she almost always dresses like that. Dynasty Warriors After the eventual defeats of Hades Izanami (absorbed by Noel Vermilion) and Yuuki Terumi (Hazama), she returned to a peaceful life. She and her pals rebuilt the church for the new dawn of possibility. When the genocidal reign started, Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains first invaded the Blazblue Universe. Makoto and her friends must join forces with Duterte Freedom Force led by Queen Alicia. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Allies and enemies Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler, Discord, Death the Kid (love interest), Black Star, Tsuabki, Taki, Liz and Patty Thompson, Discord, Mr. Gold, Saul Goodman, Dr. Strange, Blue, Magneto, Ozymandias, Protoman, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jean Grey,Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Jaeris, Zhuge, Connor, Major Kirahue, Dixie, Gonner Enemies: Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order, GBF and his squad, Anarky, the Terrorist Unit, Jesse, Loki, Albert Wesker, Peter Pan, Gul Dukat Gallery makoto.jpg makoto 2.png makoto 3.jpg makoto 4.gif makoto 5.jpg makoto 6-a.png makoto 7.png makoto 8.png makoto 9.png 280px-Makoto_Nanaya_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png Relationships Death The Kid Makoto's partner for Isle Tour and Blackpool, Makoto is what Kid isn't in that she is fun, energetic and happy. Makoto also works close with Kid in Act 2 onward and starts to fall in love with Death the Kid as a result of it. It turns out mutual as the two in Act 4 try to have a moment but are interrupted but at the end they have one. Bender Her boss and friend as she joined up with him late in Legends of Light and Darkness. Makoto served as a great help to him and helped piece together the true on taking down Malefor and revealing who Captain H was. Once they found out who the captain. Makoto helped take him down with Relius and Sari as Makoto warned Bender about the latter's betrayal. Makoto has came back to help him again in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour and Blackpool against many opponents and continues to show her usefulness to them. Hazama Rodrigo Borgia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Action Heroines Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Blazblue Universe Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Animals Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Brunettes Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Champion of Universe Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Pilots Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Partner Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:God Killers Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Makoto and Kid Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Enemies of Lord Bagra and AxeKnightmon Category:Speedsters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666